


The Stones Beneath Your Feet

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adoption, Amnesia, Family History, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: The past was buried under the rubble, but it still existed, it still mattered.





	The Stones Beneath Your Feet

Decades ago, so long ago that because of the disaster there were no records of her name, there was a Gerudo. She set off on her own, as many Gerudo did when they became adults, and traveled far and wide over Hyrule. It was not easy, not with the murmurs that there were places that were dangerous and filled with monsters but this Gerudo was well-trained and with a few scrapes and scratches she held her own against the fiends.

It came to pass that she found a voe that she wanted to spend her life with - he was a castle guard, a widower, melancholy but steadfast and poised. He had a son, one that was still tiny and babbled at nothing and the Gerudo loved him immediately.

Her husband offered to return back to the place that she grew up in but the Gerudo politely declined. She was happy to carve out a life here. She kept up her strength by fending off monsters that dared come close to the village, or would go to the path to Zora's Domain to help them with the monsters. When her son was taller and older he was eager to go with her, though she wouldn't let him go until the path was free of monsters.

Years later, when her son was grown and a warrior in his own right - a guard to the princess no less - the underlining fear became reality. The Divine Beasts turned against them, and the Gerudo had stayed with her husband to fight the Guardians that crawled into villages.

The Gerudo met her end under a Guardian.

She did not know in the moment if her son lived and her last thought was a wish that he would be safe. Perhaps it helped, for her son survived a century later and was on his way to defeat the evil that plagued the land.

He would not remember his mother, his father, in detail but they existed and loved him. Even if he could not remember it did not change the past.

**Author's Note:**

> This came about from the theories that Link was raised in Gerudo society after the Gerudo clothing was first shown. The theory wasn't true but I still like the theory and my very weak justification is that even if don't talk to the other Gerudo before talking to Rhondson Link still has the dialogue option of something like, "No voe in Gerudo town?"


End file.
